good_tails_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horizons are Limited/.....?
Tender, are my footsteps, as I slowly investigate the dreamworld I had been thrown into. It's odd that, as though the world looks as if it were underwater, I move just fine. I silently reach for my sword, but find that all of my weapons have...disappeared. Cursing underneath my breath, I slowly smoothe out the shirt I am wearing, and tighten the scarf around my neck. I didn't question my current style of dress though, as I found I had a mild liking developing to it. I came across a large, decrepit castle, and as I journeyed closer to it, the more I begun to get a taste of the aura emenating from the place. It was choking me, almost, and it was torture to keep on moving. Yet, something compelled me to keep moving forward. What it was, well, I'll tell soon. As I meandered around, from the kitchen, to the great halls, the entire place seemed devoid of life. Furnishings, however, were strewn across the place as if a great battle had occured. I felt like I was starting to tread on ground that I was not supposed to, but I paid no heed to my gut. On, and on, I roamed throughout the halls, glancing about the rooms. One room, in particular, caught my eye. It had a white door, as apposed to the black ones I had seen. I opened it, and, to my surprise, it was an exact replica of the room I had when I was seven years old. The day the doll visited me. This was the only room organized in any fashion except...there was a tails plush on the bed. I silently backed away to the door, only to realize it was locked behind me. Drat. It started to hover a bit, and then floated towards me. "My, my, it appears that you finally found this place. The dream world that I do so inhabit," it gave off a delicate air of pure hatred, masked by it's arrogance. I glared at it, but I knew there was no way out. "Why did you bring me here, doll?" I asked it, making sure to have some toxicity leak into my voice. It twirled around a little, and I swear, if it had a mouth, it would have a smirk. "Why, dear, I'm only going to enslave you," it seemed to coo, but I knew it's intention was...otherwise. It would have already killed me by now, or at least attacked me. "Right, then why didn't you attack me yet? What's your real intention?" I heard something in the castle crash, and I whipped my head around on instinct. That, was my own mistake. It rushed me, and pinned me against the wall, a knife held to my neck. "It ends here, my dear..." it's gem glowed to the darkest red I've ever seen from it, as I felt the knife press into my neck, with blood starting to trickle onto the blade. Sure, tears were starting to form from both the pain, and from what I couldn't do. I was truly worthless in this world, and my mistake would be my own undoing. That's when it happened. The world was a blur, and I assumed dumbly that my death was approaching fast. I heard the doll scream, almost in agony, and I looked up. There was this translucent green aura that had formed around me, and it seemed to prevent the doll from moving any closer. I slowly inched towards it, revealing that I now had a green lance on my back. I whipped it off and the doll fell to the floor, limp. "I never would have guessed that this encounter would prove that you'd be the guardian, my dear." Category:Blog posts